


The Bridge Bunny Lunch Hour

by Bulmafox



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-17
Updated: 2010-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulmafox/pseuds/Bulmafox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During NERV's lunch hour, Hyuuga and Aoba give Maya the Inquisition as to why she's still single, while Maya tries to stay in the closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bridge Bunny Lunch Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; I don't own Evangelion. Hideaki Anno (messed up man that he is) does.

The Bridge Bunny Lunch Hour

by: Bulmafox

 

"Alright, that's enough for today," Misato told Shinji, Asuka, and Rei, who were all waiting impatiently in their Evas.

"Finally! Mein gott!" Asuka comnplained, "My stomach's been growling all day!"

"But it's only noon. And you ate breakfast," Rei quietly countered.

"Shut up! Who asked you, Wonder Girl? I bet you don't eat at all..."

Misato and Ritsuko turned away from the chaos on the screen, rubbing their temples. "Alright, everyone, take a lunch!" She announced.

*******************************************************

The cafeteria was bustling, as usual. At approximately noon each day, nearly the entire staff took a lunch break at the same time. The only ones who didn't were security; they ate later, with backup taking over for the duration.

The various grous stayed segregated: high-ranking officials such as Misato and Ritsuko sat off by themselves, while the rest formed cliques centered around their profession.

The bridge bunnies--as Shigeru, Makoto, and Maya were referred--sat at their usual table after making their way through the maze of people getting their lunches. Shigeru and Makoto often traded quips with each other as they discussed guitars, girls, and how Makoto was going to get Misato. Maya always sat back and watched in amusement, quietly enjoying her lunch.

"So there's this girl I ran into the other day..." Shigeru started.

"Yeah?" Makoto asked.

"She was really cute. I got her phone number." the long-haired man boasted.

"You sly dog! So what'cha gonna do?"

"Maybe dinner, a movie--"

"That's so lame; everyone does that."

"Well then, what would you do, Mr. Slick?"

"Well...um...I would..." Makoto trailed off as he realized he had zero experience to speak of. "...Hey! We're not talking about me! We're talking about you!"He said, red-faced.

"And you're deflecting."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

Maya chuckled at the sight of the two grown men acting like 12-year-olds over girls.

That caught their attention. "Oh, right," Shigeru said. "You've been so quiet. So while we're on the topic of boyfriends and girlfriends, do you have a boyfriend?"

"What?! I thought you two were fighting over girls."

"Now *you're* deflecting."

"Shigeru's right," Makoto added. "Besides, you never talk about your personal life. We know almost nothing about you."

"So spill," Shigeru said, "Do you have a boyfriend or not?"

"..No..."

"Why not?"

"Well...there's work..."

"But Maya," Makoto said, "We work all the time and we still find love."

"Speak for myself," Shigeru said. "Last I checked, Misato doesn't even know you're alive."

"Yes she does," Makoto said defensively.

"Okay, I take it back; she does notice you...as her laundry man." Shigaru laughed at his own lame joke.

"Hey! All my hard work will pay off! You'll see!"

Meanwhile, Maya slipped off to the bathroom.

*********************************************************

Maya didn't expect the conversation to turn to *that*. Conversations about boyfriends never went well. She remembered so many times seemingly well-meaning classmates and colleagues would start off with that question, only to drill further when she--as always--said no. Every time, her options were whittled down to lie, or come out, and since neither was an option for her...she ran off, and hoped they'd forget all about it. She thought people were too nosy for their own good.

She stayed on the toilet as long as possible, but she couldn't ignore her growling stomach anymore. She cautiously ventured outside the stall and opened the door...

...And almost ran into her superior, Ritsuko Akagi. "S-Sempai!" Maya blushed and bowed deeply. "Sorry about that."

"Oh! Good thing I ran into you," the doctor said coolly. "I need you to stay over today. There's a new program I want to try out, but first it need debugging. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure sempai."

The blonde put her hands on Maya's shoulders and said, "I appreciate it."

As Maya left, she blushed and smiled to herself, thinking *She likes me! She likes me! Me! Don't be stupid, she just needs you to work overtime. But still...!*

Her elation faded as she neared her table. Makoto and Shigeru were still there. She straightened her face and walked over like nothing had happened. *Maybe they forgot all about it.*

"Hey Maya, where you been?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, we were about to send a search party."

"Female problems. You know."

Both men looked grossed out. Suddenly Shigeru said, "So Maya, you never told us why you don't have a boyfriend."

Maya suddenly regretted returning. "Maybe I like being single."

"What for?" her comrades asked simultaneously.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Nothing wrong with that, if you don't mind being lonely," Makoto explained.

"And having no one to go home to...no one to snuggle up with..no one but your own hand to..ahem...have fun with. So don't you want a boyfriend?" Shigeru asked.

"I like being single."

"So...that means you don't want a boyfriend? What's wrong with guys?"

"Nothing! I just..." Maya looked for an escape. But all the tables were filled. She looked to the bathrooms and entertained eating there.

"Hmm?" They pressed simultaneously.

"...Nothing. They just...don't fit in with my plans right now." She said meekly, hiding behind her drink. "Listen, can we drop it? I haven't finished my lunch yet."

"No!" They insisted.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't wanna see you lonely," Makoto said.

"Besides, every girl needs a guy," Shigeru added.

*Not me.*

"So..." Maya's long-haired friend asked, "When will your plans include a boyfriend?"

"When I say. Now I need to eat." Maya pointedly shoved food in her mouth.

"Sheesh," he pouted, "So defensive. It's like you...hey wait a minute, do you like girls?!"

Maya sank in her seat. She wished an angel would attack right about now.

"OH MY GOD YOU DO!" Both men stood up and shouted at the same time. "MAYA LIKES GIRLS!"

The whole cafeteria looked at them.

**********************************************************

Ritsuko, Misato, and Kaji stared at the bridge bunnies, along with everyone else. "Did you hear that?!" Misato asked. "You know what this means, don't you?"

"Yeah," Kaji sighed dreamily. "Two girls and--"

Misato cut him off. "Shut up! Pervert. This *means* I won't be the last to get married." She grinned like a twelve-year-old.

Ritsuko looked over at Maya, wondering how she was taking the sudden attention.

**********************************************************

"Say it a little louder please," Maya muttered, embarrassed out of her mind. "I think Commander Ikari didn't hear it yet."

"Oh." Makoto looked around, then sat back down, equally embarrassed. "Um...sorry...didn't mean to say it that loud..."

"I don't think it's normal," Shigeru said.

"Shigeru..." Makoto warned.

"No, let me say it. Maya, I don't think you can be happy without a husband and kids."

Maya gave him the Glare of Death from under the table.

"Maybe it was college...you know how girls like to experiment and--ow!" he shouted as Makoto kicked his shin.

"H-he didn't mean it like that. What he meant was--"

"What I mean is maybe you'll be happier straight."

Maya ran off.

"Now look what you did," Makoto scolded his friend.

"...What?!"

********************************************************

Maya cried on the toilet. She didn't expect her friends to be such jerks. Not only to out her against her will and make sure everyone knew it, but rejecting her. And worse, she'd have to continue working with them...and everyone else. She swore she heard men make lewd passes at her and women call her names on her way to the bathroom. She didn't know how she'd get through the rest of the day, much less the next day and the next.

She heard a knock on the door. "Maya? Maya? It's Dr. Akagi."

Maya's eyes widened. *Oh no, she hates me.*

"Maya..." Ritsuko sighed, "...If you need to talk...I'll be there. And if those blockheads give you any trouble, tell me. I'll take care of it."

The brunette smiled despite her tears. "Thanks...sempai."

"Don't worry, they'll come around," the doctor said, referring to Maya's friends. "If they don't...then they weren't friends in the first place."

Maya nodded. "Hmm."

The End


End file.
